


Writing Practice

by Jane_andHerIllusions



Category: Sports RPF, Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_andHerIllusions/pseuds/Jane_andHerIllusions
Summary: 写作练习中……





	1. 同类。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 任何道路上都有你的影子。

　　樊振东临出门的时候，想起来自己屋的电视还没关。他折回去，正看见央五在重播他和马龙的世乒赛决赛。镜头正对准他自己，穿着醒目的黑色里约金刚圈，低着头擦他的球板表面。灯光从他的发梢之间倾泻下来，在鼻梁上投下阴影的形状来。他“啪”得关掉了电视机。比赛录像他在赛后已数不清看了多少遍，痛苦的心情都已经麻木，但是再看仍然不可能愉快。他抿了抿嘴，自己也说不清心里是什么滋味。  
　　他从兜里摸出墨镜戴上，走进春日的阳光里。四下都明亮着，绿意重回光裸了一整个冬季的花坛里，粉白的花朵绽满枝头。微风轻柔地拂过他的脸颊，他心里暖洋洋的，甚至忍不住想跳两步。他也真的跳了起来——迎面走过一个拎着满袋排骨行色匆匆的中年男人，对他露出一个类似于“真是个活泼的孩子”的笑容。他不好意思地挠挠头，但是被当成一个小孩子包容令他感到一阵轻松。他生出一阵要融化在这春意里的错觉。  
　　电影院完场的灯光亮起，樊振东从座椅里挣扎着起身。黑暗和柔软的靠背裹挟着他在剧情里一路下沉，现在终于能浮上水面喘口气。他摸摸自己的声带，张开嘴试探地“啊”了一声。声音有些低沉沙哑，但仍是少年人的音色。场子空荡荡的，没几个人。他起身的时候看见马龙坐在他身后两排的位子上，白得扎眼，一动不动地直直望着滚动演职员名单的大屏幕。他略微踟蹰一下，走到马龙身边坐下。马龙看见是他还吃了一惊：“你也一个人来看电影？”马龙也还能说话，声音是他一贯的一半清脆一半粘稠。  
　　他们一同走回去的路上，阳光依然明晃晃地照亮整片图景。快到宿舍楼下的时候他们看到已经挂起来了的横幅，红底白字地预祝他们世乒赛顺利凯旋。他突然没头没脑地开了口：“有没有什么时候觉得自己支撑不下去了？”他没加主语，也没转头，声音平板，连疑问的语调都没带，声音迅速消弭在空气里。马龙却开口回应他：“昨天中午食堂的红烧排骨不是很甜，你应该尝尝。”樊振东点点头：“好啊。”  
　　当晚他的梦境混沌一片：鞍山的场馆里冷冰冰的，座椅却是明黄色的，鲜亮的一排一排又一排，一眼望过去每一层台阶都写着未完待续；马布里在全场蓝色的飘带下高高举起总冠军奖杯，然后颤抖得在金属表面烫下一个吻；他随着电影院的座椅一路陷落，直接落到了外太空，他蜷在靠背上，转着头遥望周身数万光年外的星球对他投来的星光；他推开门的时候，看见马龙在流泪，他的肩膀起伏着，发出低声的抽噎，樊振东又惊又惧地对他的背影伸出手；灯光一下全灭，他感觉到有个人的呼吸凑近了，把自己有些干燥的嘴唇覆在他唇上，非常轻，完全不带情色意味，更像两只小兽在确认同类——  
　　他从梦中惊醒。他大口喘息着望向天花板，仿佛那里有什么答案。但是他连自己怀抱着什么疑问都不清楚。但他知道自己在疑惑。他要不停追问，要永远追问，似乎这样才有时刻澎湃着的力量支撑着他不停向前。  
　　花。他想起他童年时开在他家楼下的花。他不知道是什么品种，叫不出名字，但一到春日就盛开得分外炽烈。红的黄的粉的杂色的花朵交织在一起，团团簇簇，映着夕阳染红的云霞也绝不逊色。它们曾一年又一年的绽放、枯萎，而后又绽放。但曾组成它们的每一个原子都已不知道散落在何处。它们热烈地点缀过的那片土壤，现今只种满了高高的混凝土大楼。  
　　樊振东对着黑暗眨眨眼睛，然后决定还是回到睡眠的怀抱里去。他最后一点残存的清醒喃喃着：“希望明天食堂还有红烧排骨。”


	2. 重逢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 角色黑化预警。  
> 充满了bug和情节生硬转折的地方……Orz实在是作者想象力匮乏。

 

　　马龙从麻醉的状态中逐渐苏醒过来，首先复苏的感知来源于鼓膜传递的共鸣。他身后是一片嘈杂的人声，低沉的他听不懂的当地语言中掺杂着几句口音很重的英文，他听的不是很明白。身处的房间应该并不大，空气不太清新，热带的潮湿炎热混杂着人类生存所带来的新陈代谢，四下充斥着拥挤着的汗水皮屑和零星的血液气味。他的头被麻布袋子罩着，光线能隐隐透过来，他眨眨眼，辨别出面前站着不动盯着他看的人影应该是樊振东。他心下一定，但很快他反应过来他面前站着的并不是之前的樊振东，他并不应该觉得安心。但他依旧感到安心。

　　他不想暴露自己已经醒了的事实，没敢大幅度转头去看他周围的环境。马龙判断林高远应该在他身边不远的地方，他闭上眼睛，从一片喧闹中辨别出一阵均匀缓慢的呼吸声，应该是麻醉的效果还没过。他的手腕和脚踝被很粗的麻绳捆着，固定在金属制的椅子上，捆得不牢，没有勒得他血液不畅，但是他小幅度地试着活动了一下，发现挣脱也不太可能。他有点自嘲地笑了笑，樊振东怎么可能犯这种低级失误。

　　马龙嘴角的笑意还未凝固，他头上罩着的麻布就被一把掀开。他下意识地压住了呼吸，对抗着条件反射睁开眼睛的冲动。樊振东的声音响起来，带着一点沙哑，和着一点轻松的调笑，汽化在他鼻尖的上方：“马龙，你醒了。”是非常笃定的陈述句，尾音里的愉快像是个小勾子，在马龙心上划了一道，带来让人心痒的微微痛觉，他的呼吸一滞。他只好睁开眼睛。樊振东的脸庞贴得很近，大概只离他五公分的距离。他目光灼灼地望进马龙的眼睛，马龙一时也分不清他瞳孔中恣意旋转着的情感漩涡里到底混合了什么。樊振东的神情很轻松，捕猎者游刃有余地望向他笼中的猎物，咧嘴一笑：“你总不能指望这就能骗过我吧。不过既然龙队长你醒了……”他向后退了两步，一屁股坐在桌上。他晃悠着腿，从兜里摸出把枪，手指翻飞地把玩起来：“上次见面还没一个月，你这么快就又回来了，”他抬起头，“是为了什么？”

　　马龙盯着他看。樊振东比起他记忆中的样子变了一些，黑了瘦了，脸颊的线条更加流畅而分明，让他看起来褪掉了大部分的孩子气，整个人变得锋利起来。成年男人的威慑感不言自明，把他整个人笼罩起来。穿着黑色的无袖坎肩，露出的手臂肌肉线条十分明显，大臂上几道疤痕，早已结痂愈合，残留的猩红色刺痛着马龙的眼睛。尽管他脸上挂着笑容，但笑意并未达到眼底。他的瞳孔黑漆漆的，无数情绪在深处打着转，散发出独属深渊的寒意来。

　　马龙却紧张不起来。他决定把它归咎给麻醉仍麻痹着他的部分神经。樊振东已经不再是十七岁了。那个时候他圆滚滚的，跟在王皓身后下了直升机，一步没站稳手里的枪都差点拿不稳。王皓当时从兜里摸出油彩正要给许昕抹脸，顺手就支使马龙去关爱一下新兵蛋子。马龙挠挠头，还没开口，就看见樊振东抱紧枪在他面前站得笔直，一脸严肃和正直：“没关系不用担心我，我不怕！”马龙一下子笑出声：“怕也没关系，第一次上战场谁不怕。”许昕在旁边打岔：“没事儿小胖，这次主攻任务都给马龙了，你最多给他打个掩护，放开了别紧张，有锅都是他的。”王皓顺手揪了一把许昕耳朵：“你就不正经吧你。”当时小孩儿也笑，笑出大小眼来更像个黏糊的糯米团子，马龙后来回忆起这个场景，总想戳一把脸蛋看看是什么手感。

　　现在少年把当时的天真气褪了个干净。

　　在马龙不知道他还活着的日子里，这片土地必然没有善待过他。马龙咬咬牙，强撑着不让酸涩的感情继续发酵。他控制了下自己的表情，稳定了声线：“我说回来找你，你信么。”樊振东依旧笑着：“我当然不信。我知道你，你不可能单单为了我回来，尤其是还拉着林高远。”他手上转着的枪没停，让他的笑意带上一种阴森的低气压，“上次把罂粟一把烧光，把武器图纸拿走还不算完？我们这个小地方又有哪里值得龙队大驾光临了？你可要说给我听听。”

　　马龙叹了口气：“我就知道你不会信。你不知道我知道你活着我有多高兴。”樊振东的声音里是显露无疑的愉快：“我当然知道。上次你看见我的时候手里的枪都拿不稳了。”但他下一秒咔哒一声拉开了手枪上的保险，脸色突变地抬起枪口对准马龙：“但是我还是不信你。我要听实话。”

　　马龙定定地看着他：“我觉得你不会对我动手。”樊振东扯开嘴角，假笑了一秒：“你觉得的没错，我确实不会对你动手。”他把枪口往右移了两寸：“但是我远哥在啊，你再觉得一下，我会不会对他动手呢。”

　　马龙意识到自己这么久了，居然还没有打量过四周的环境。他扭头看见林高远在他左后方两米的位置，嘴上贴着块胶布，已经醒了，看起来没大伤，瞪大了眼睛冲他摇摇头。门口前还站着几个本地人，个个手里拎着枪，满脸兴奋地看着热闹。樊振东的声音冷冷地响了起来：“说实话吧马龙，来是为了什么。”

　　马龙扭过头来瞪他：“为了你。我是你的队长，你是我的队员，我知道你活着，我要来带你回去。”樊振东手里的枪还对着林高远，不耐烦地打断他：“你别跟我整这些有的没的。任务目标，痛快点。”马龙盯着他后脑勺上翘起的一撮头发：“是你。”

　　樊振东毫不迟疑地扣动了扳机。马龙几乎要跳起来。他惊惶扭头去看林高远，这一枪打在他大腿上，林高远脸皱在一块拼命地在抽气。血随着椅子边缘流了下来，滴嗒嘀嗒地在地上汇成一片。樊振东面无表情地直视着马龙转过头来愤怒的脸，连手里的枪都没放下，声音生硬且冷淡：“主动脉的失血速度你知道。任务目标。”愤怒让马龙的声音有点抖：“我们来是为了你们对面山的人，他们拿了不该拿的东西。回去的时候选择从这走是我的私心。”他别过头去看了一眼林高远，失血已经让他的脸色变得有些苍白：“现在看是我犯蠢了。”

　　樊振东闻言点点头，手上的枪漂亮地转了一圈被他收了回来。他对着林高远的方向抬了抬下颌，门口的本地人走出两个来把他抬了出门。樊振东用本地语言叮嘱了两句，那两个人点点头，剩下的人也跟他们一起走了出去。屋里只剩下他们两个人。

　　似乎要变天了。太阳隐匿到厚厚的云层后，几秒的功夫金灿灿的天空就不复存在，天色灰蒙蒙的，吹进房间的风里带着阴郁的水汽，屋里的血腥气并没有被冲淡，反而潮湿得浓郁起来。

　　马龙感觉自己的血液奔涌着冲击着他的大脑，让他都有些眩晕。他带着明显的不可置信看向樊振东，好像想再次确认他面前站着的人是樊振东。

　　他还记得樊振东进队之后第一次队内选拔，他和林高远比了一场近身格斗，他回身一肘打到林高远的鼻梁，他看着林高远脸上飙出来的鲜血一副手足无措的样子，结果被刘总痛批一顿骂他在战场上难道看见敌人受伤了就不动手了么。下了场他垂着头陪着林高远去了医务室，等在门外的时候马龙走过来摸摸他的头。樊振东抬起头的时候脸上还挂着显而易见的委屈，可怜巴巴地叫他龙哥。“可是高远又不是敌人，他流血了我怎么能接着打啊。”

　　透过窗户照耀在他脸上的阳光已经消失，樊振东的肤色看起来变得灰暗了一些。他的神情毫无波动，听到马龙说这次不是冲着他们来的甚至微微松弛下来。他真的是全然不在意的样子，既不懊悔也不内疚，好像刚刚开枪的人并不是他，流血的也不是他曾经的队友。

　　樊振东也在平静地回望他，汪洋大海看着波澜不惊，但涌起的浪潮起起伏伏地拥抱着他，似乎在说我理解你，惊讶愤怒和费解我都了解。马龙在他的注视下平复了情绪，率先开口打破了沉默：“你变了很多。”樊振东点点头：“我当然变了很多。不变的话我早就死了，你根本见不到我。”他的声音很轻快，好像谈论生死和谈论巧克力甜不甜别无二致，轻描淡写的语气让马龙心里一紧。“在这个鬼地方生存，”他把视线推远，“不是很容易的事情。需要点运气，也需要点实力。”马龙追问他：“那你为什么不联络我，为什么不回来？你知道我……”樊振东开始低头抠手：“我知道你什么？你以为我死了你很难过很伤心？”他的声音染上笑意：“我知道的，我死了你会难过伤心。但是痛苦有什么了不起，谁不痛苦？你痛苦，我痛苦，在这活着的所有人都很痛苦。”

　　他抬头直视马龙的眼睛：“至于我为什么不回去……我为什么要回去？我在这里活着和回去活着有什么区别？”他歪着头露出一个疑惑的笑容，那种鲜活的天真又跳跃回他脸上，模糊了他们之间别离的时间，让马龙心中发涩：“在这里活着意味着要变强，变得最强，和回去没什么区别。都是刀尖舔血把脑袋拴在裤腰带上，只不过为了自己的生存挣扎没有为了国家存亡听上去高尚罢了。而且这里没人骗我，最少这里没人骗我啊马龙……”他把马龙这两个字的尾音拖得很长，瞳孔开始闪光。

　　马龙哽了一下。语言的碎片在他心口盘旋，每个字都扎得他生疼，他抓不住这些锋利的边缘，凑不出一个句子。他想告诉樊振东，你知道我也不想的，全世界我最不想隐瞒最不想欺骗的人就是你，你知道我是不得已，他还想告诉樊振东，跟我回去吧，我们一起走我以后保证只对你说真话好不好。他颤抖地张了张嘴，声带却固执地拒绝把这些念头转化成振动。

　　樊振东却不打算放过他。

　　他从桌子上跳下来，伸出食指放在马龙的嘴唇上。“嘘，别解释。我知道你要说什么。你不想欺骗我，你很后悔，任务所迫，队伍就是这样，不该我知道的事情我就是不该知道，你是不得已的……”他摇摇头，“这种陈词滥调我不想听。”他凑近，用手捧住马龙的脸颊，拇指摩挲着他的下巴，不时碰到他的嘴唇。樊振东抵住他的额头，闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，在重逢后第一次泄露出一点软弱的情绪。马龙看着他的睫毛微微抖动着，轻轻地吻在他的手指上。樊振东的声音很低，与其说像说给马龙，更像是自言自语：“我都替你解释过好多次了。”

　　他贪婪地呼吸着有马龙在身边的空气。他在马龙的脸颊上落下一个吻，喃喃着：“你不知道我多想你。”马龙分不清自己是什么情绪，所有感情混在一起像被热水泡发了一样膨胀起来，把他的呼吸都填得满满的。他用力克制自己想要偏过头回吻樊振东的冲动。

　　樊振东没有给他继续理智的机会：“直到看见你的脸再出现，我才知道我有多想你。”

　　一句话把马龙的理智彻底轰飞。

　　两年前他从这里回去，失魂落魄地过了两个月——他不肯上飞机，拼了命要奔向那个悬崖跟着跳下去，林高远和风声一起在他耳边大喊“龙哥你清醒一点他中了枪那山崖又那么高”也没用，被闻讯来接应的陈玘打晕之后才带了回来；任务简报全是许昕做的，后续总结他一场也没去；队里没人再敢在他面前提起樊振东的名字，因为见过他听到这三个字之后的反应；他喝光了两个人一起收藏的全部的酒，喝完酒之后接着喝茶，茶也泡尽了就就着茶杯喝水。许昕拉着老秦一块过来劝他别再喝了要接受现实，他红着眼睛把人一把推开，拒绝任何人的关心和好意——喝了又有什么关系，反正他也睡不着觉。他一闭上眼睛，就能看见樊振东在凌晨守夜的篝火旁，手舞足蹈地压低声音质问他：“马龙，你跟我说实话，你给我的任务目标是真的么？我觉得你不对劲，你的计划也不对劲。你怎么能只和许昕自己摸进去？万一被发现了你们怎么办？我和高远又不像许昕是狙击手，一旦出了事在城外能给你掩护什么？”樊振东的神情激动，脸庞映着跳跃的火苗格外生动，眼睛里闪耀的都是对他最真挚的关心。那天夜里樊振东还是这样鲜活的一个人。但他当时呢，只能支支吾吾地说虽然冒险了点但是他觉得没问题，叫樊振东不要太担心，只要执行好自己的任务就好。樊振东带着怀疑一而再再而三地跟他确认，请求他的坦白和信任，但是他都没有回应。

　　而当然出了岔子，多亏樊振东没听他的话固执己见地跟在他们后面进了城。他和许昕穿过小巷一路奔逃出来，就看见樊振东开着车一脚油门刹在他俩面前，打开车门让他俩冲上来。林高远在耳机里给他们指路，樊振东开着车在小城里横冲直撞，马龙和许昕从车窗探出身子射击还击，子弹从他们头顶和手边擦着过去，虽然惊险但依旧是他们习惯的正常情况。但是最后为什么会变成这样呢？他一想到樊振东中枪之后惨白的脸就一阵头痛，记忆从那开始断层。

　　头痛和胃痛让他感觉到真实，是他抓得住的真实感觉。他们俩第一次组队去参加挑战赛的时候，是樊振东第一次参加双人模拟挑战赛，在和王皓闫安的组合正面相遇后，马龙被石头绊了一跤，脚踝有点轻微的反应。小胖子不顾马龙反对，一把把人扛在肩上继续往前跑，肩膀正好顶在马龙的胃上，不到十分钟就颠得马龙昏昏沉沉。到了终点之后马龙吐得稀里哗啦，樊振东在他身后不好意思地挠头，等着递给他一瓶矿泉水。

　　和樊振东的记忆太多了——从樊振东进队开始他们就几乎天天见面，互诉衷情之后更是焦不离孟孟不离焦。连看着空气里飘散的尘埃他都能想到樊振东第一次在房子里买了洗衣机，得意洋洋地洗了床单之后在屋子里抖，把灰尘抖得四处都是，结果被自己一脚踹出了门——要是把脑子里能想起来的故事变成小球放在盒子里，每次涌出一段故事的时候就像从盒子里捞出来一个，那他盒子里的一千个小球最少有五百个和樊振东相关，从概率论的角度来说，被旧日故事所环绕堪称必然事件。

　　如果故事走向确已存在，那往前回溯必然存在某个重要的时间结点，在那一刻命运挥动大手改变了轨道的方向，把前方的坦途变成荆棘。马龙疑心正是那夜篝火旁的时刻，他的不坦白亲手按下了轨道闸门。他低头看着自己的手，因为常年持枪指骨上有着一层茧，樊振东曾亲切地握过它，温柔地吻过它，但是这双手没能救得了他，恐怕也胜似亲手把他推下了悬崖。马龙又灌下一口酒，以期微醺的感觉能把他带入愉快的梦境。但是只有喉管火辣辣的烫着他，痛苦客观存在着，不肯随着酒精一起挥发或是分解。

　　两个月之后他用尽全部理智把过往的记忆全部封存，扔掉酒瓶剃光胡子再次变回可靠的龙队长，表面上再看不出一点波澜。之后进队的于子洋第一次听说这个故事的时候都以为是假的——他的队长看起来强大得无懈可击，怎么看怎么也不会是会被感情俘虏上头的人。

　　但是确实是真的。这些他以为自己已经妥帖收好了的情绪，烧热了烧红了从火山口喷射出来，滚烫的岩浆毫不留情地摧毁着耗费人工建好的城市。

　　樊振东的声音仍在响：“我为什么不联系你也不回去……我想等等看，你会不会回来找我。”他轻柔地在马龙唇上印下一个吻：“我以为，就算我死了，你也会回来找我吧。”他用舌尖缱绻地描摹着唇线，直到感到马龙的泪流了下来濡湿了他的脸颊：“等着等着，我就变了啊。”他把自己撤开一段距离，凝视着马龙流泪的脸，露出悲哀与自嘲混杂的情绪：“你可不能怪我吧马龙。”

　　然后这些神情骤然消失，他抿紧嘴角又变成一个陌生人。他的脆弱迅速消弭，威压的气势席卷而来。他伸出手去擦干了马龙的眼泪，他的动作轻而温柔，声音慢而冷静，一字一句说得分明：“我当然知道我的生命属于国家，但是我已经死过一次了，我认为自己已经还完了。所以你如果还想说些什么跟你回去的话，你可以就此止住了。林高远会没事的你可以放心，我甚至可以放他走。我要他的命也没用，我不会那么蠢去跟你们的力量作对。”

　　他眨眨眼，涌出毫不掩饰的占有欲：“但是你，马龙。你既然来了，就不能走。”

　　“ 我知道 我选了一条并不光明的路，但是马龙 你 可以抬头看看，在这里活着没有选择。不拿起枪，就只能被枪击中。这里容不下天真，容不下善良，没有道德，只有赤裸的征服和支配。你知道把我救回来的人么，他就死在我眼前。不是他死就是我死的情况，我能做什么选择？没有别的路走。在这里活着就是这样，没有别的路走。”他的声线明明很平稳，但是马龙还是听出了他强撑着不露出来的微微颤抖。

　　云层之中露出太阳的一角，一束光穿过窗户，照亮了樊振东的半张脸。强光让他他微微眯起眼睛：“但是不管你怎么想我，都没关系。我既然已经死过一次了，你就知道没有什么代价是我不能付的。我不可能再放你走。”

　　他走到马龙身后，弯下身子，如释重负般把头靠在马龙肩膀上，双臂亲昵地环住了他：“我比你坦诚，马龙。一直以来我都比你坦诚。你心事多，你要照顾人，你有一大堆责任要担负，所以你活得累。现在老天给我再活一次的机会，我不想像你一样活得那么累。”马龙白着脸，声音继续响彻在他耳畔，“我知道我选了一条并不光明的路，但是我坦然接受它。我接受活着不容易，接受自己变得能眼睛不眨取人性命，接受自己抛弃公平正义，接受自己两年后仍然疯狂爱你，看着你的脸我就想要更多。之前你麻醉还没醒昏在这椅子上，我就站在那看你，唯一的念头是把你扒光了拉去上床。”他笑了笑，马龙也扭过头来看他：“你看对于现在的我来说，没什么应该不应该，只有我想不想。所谓的道德和更崇高的目标不再能约束我。我不以此为荣，也不以此为耻。”

　　他走回正面来，岔开双腿，把自己的身子支在马龙双腿上方，两个人靠得很近。他抬起马龙的下巴，声音低沉：“马龙，你看着我的脸。”马龙接受这毒药般的蛊惑，望进他眼睛。

　　樊振东居高临下地给出了结论：“你还爱我。”

　　他俯身，完成了一个吻。

 

 


End file.
